O Lago e outras tirinhas
by Co-Star
Summary: Coleção de tirinhas e paródias cômicas com os personagens e um OC, de acordo com o que Tokita-sensei fazia no final dos mangás de Gundam W. A intenção dos textos é fazer rir! Seleção número 1.


**O lago**

Relena e Heero estavam andando em um parque, e começaram a andar pela borda de um lago.

_Olhe, Heero..... não é romântico? –Relena disse e apontou um casal passeando de barco. Era o cair da tarde, e o céu refletia luzes coloridas no lago.

_O quê? –Heero se fez de ignorante, tentando apagar o fogo da idéia de Relena. Ela lhe sorriu e não respondeu nada, já prevendo aquela reação dele. Assim, pararam abruptamente, e Relena continuou a olhá-lo.

_Então... –ela disse em sugestão.

_Então o quê?

_Oras! –ela começou desta vez indignada, apesar de Heero ter tido a mesma reação de ignorante. Na verdade, ele já tinha perdido as paciências com ela há muito tempo. –Você não vai me convidar?

_Porquê? –desta vez, ele ficou indignado.

_Oras, Heero, eu pensei que estávamos namorando! –ela disse isso, fingindo que seu coração se despedaçou.

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo. E as palavras começaram a sair dele espontaneamente:

_Quem te disse isso? Eu fiquei sabendo disso agora...

Ela olhou para ele chateada.

Pouco tempo depois.....

_Mas porquê você tinha de trazer ele também? –Relena perguntou para Heero; e sim, eles estavam no barco, dirigindo-se para o meio do lago.

_Ah.... pelo menos eu não remo..... –Heero explicou com um timbre de malicia na voz. Ele havia trazido Duo para remar.

_Olha... eu não estou olhando, viu. Eu não sei de nada.... fiquem a vontade...

Relena emburrou e cruzou os braços.

*

**A cantada furada**

Duo entrou na lanchonete. Olhou a volta e observou todas as jovens do local... e ficou procurando aquela que ele julgava perfeita para ser sua escolhida. Até que se interessou por um perfil bonito e refinado, sentada solitária junto ao balcão, o canudo de seu refrigerante na boca, e um olhar longínquo. Uma oportunidade única: uma valquíria, bela, digna de pedestal, olhos claros, olhar firme, de lindos cabelos dourados como os raios de sol, e, o que era melhor, sozinha! Ele sorriu orgulhoso de seu achado e se encaminhou. A jovem tinha se virado para o balcão e ele chegou nela por trás:

_Me desculpe senhorita... por acaso, seu pai é rei? Por que.... –ele quis continuar, mas a garota virou-se para ele e respondeu interrompendo:

_É.

Ele parou de falar e olhou bem a garota. Ele sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

_Por que você é.... a princesa Relena Peacecraft, alteza..... –ele disse decepcionado.

*

**O presente indiscreto**

_Heero! Eu tenho um presente para você!

Heero olhou Relena sério como sempre, lhe dando o maior gelo. Ela lhe entregou a caixinha, que ele abriu, logo em seguida. Tirando a tampa, havia outra caixa, lá dentro, um estojo preto e abaulado, em forma de cubo. Abrindo este então, havia duas alianças.

_Qual é sua fala? –Relena sugeriu sorridente, com lá certa malícia. Ele, com um olhar de gato assustado, olhou os lados, e tremendo um pouco, caiu, totalmente _doppado_ no chão. Relena olhou surpresa e temerosa:

_Heero? Você está bem?

*

**No psicólogo**

_Doutor... minha vida anda tão difícil...

_A senhorita anda muito estressada. Qual pode ser a causa?

_Ah.... eu tenho muitas frustrações na vida... minha família morreu num massacre; meu padrasto foi assassinado por uma louca obcecada; nunca consigo trazer a paz total; tem uma doida, com umas sobrancelhas absurdas, me pentelhando o tempo todo; tenho um irmão lindo e... –ela hesitou, tremendo.

_Senhorita, eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar isso, mas você precisa. Vamos, você é forte. Respire fundo e diga...

_Cer-cer-certo... a minha (soluço) maior frustração (soluço)... é que eu (soluço novamente) ainda não consegui...CASAR COM O HEERO!!!! –ela terminou desesperada.

*****

****

**Cartões de manchas abstratas - Relena**

Relena andava indo ao psicólogo para se curar das mágoas. O doutor resolveu aplicar nela o teste dos cartões de figuras abstratas, ou seja, aqueles negócios cheios de manchas esquisitas.

_Me diga, o que vê?

_Heero.

_Certo. E aqui?

_Heero.

_Sim. –e o doutor trocou de cartão novamente.

_Heero?

E depois disso, ela falou num tom desamparado e com muito desespero:

_Doutor! Porque estas manchas não são rosa?

*

**A revelação do Zero System**

Heero entrou no Zero e se preparou para iniciar mais um combate. Assim que o Zero System entrou em funcionamento, Heero teve uma revelação.

_Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não pode ser verdade! Isto está errado! –ele saiu do Zero as presas, arfando.

_O que houve? –Duo perguntou assustado.

_Eu vi uma coisa horrível lá dentro?

_O que era? A Lassie?

_Não. Pior. Meu casamento com a Relena.

*

**Pergunta**

Quando o Duo era apenas um garotinho, o Professor G lhe fez uma pergunta:

_Garoto. Quando você for grande, como eu, o que você vai querer fazer?

E depois de raciocinar um momento, o esperto pirralho respondeu:

_Uma plástica.

*

**O presente para Relena**

_Relena. Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

_Sério Heero? –ela respondeu cheia de exultação –E o que é?

_Abre a mão....

E com o coração batendo forte de emoção, como um tambor, estendeu a mão aberta para ele. E ele colocou um anel na palma da mãozinha bonitinha dela.

_Heero! –ela começou surpresa –Você..... você....

_Sobrou do chiclete.

E após isso ele fez uma bola enorme.

*

**Ambições**

_Eu queria conhecer o Osama Bin Laden. –Heero comentou, frio, num assunto qualquer entre os pilotos.

_Já eu queria conhecer o Sadan Hussein! –Duo comentou em seguida, animado.

_Eu queria conhecer o Mao Tse Tung. –Wu Fei informou, com uma determinação interna, os pulso fechados em honra.

_Eu queria conhecer o Fidel Castro. –Trowa manifestou-se concentrado e sério.

_Ah, eu gostaria de conhecer Mahatma Gandhi... –Quatre expôs, sonhador, um sorrisinho perpassando seus lábios.

Então Akane disse sua ambição, toda afoita:

_Eu queria conhecer o Brad Pitt!

*

**Romeu e Julieta 1.1**

_Frei Duo! Ajude-me! Eu quero muito ficar com meu amado Heero!!

E com uma expressão assustadora e má, olhos assustadores e aquela estranha sombra sobre o rosto, ele respondeu a desesperada Relena:

_Tome esta poção assim você vai dormir e acharão que morreu!

Relena bebeu a poção e apagou.

_Ah! Finalmente! A Relena morreu! Eu não vou mais precisar casar com ela! –Heero comemorou ao encontrar Relena na catacumba, deitada e inconsciente. –Eu não vou precisar mais usar essas roupas ridículas! –e assim, ele saiu. Relena acordou e percebeu que ele havia fugido.

_Heero! Volte aqui! Você tem de morrer! –ela se levantou e saiu perseguindo-o.

*

**Romeu e Julieta 1.2**

_Frei Duo! Ajude-me! Eu quero muito ficar com meu amado Heero!!

E com uma expressão assustadora e má, olhos assustadores e aquela estranha sombra sobre o rosto, ele respondeu a desesperada Relena:

_Tome esta poção assim você vai dormir e acharão que morreu!

Relena bebeu a poção e apagou.

_Ah! Relena! Não! Você está morta!! Não pode ser! Não..... agora.... eu irei me juntar a você, querida... tomarei este veneno e morrerei junto a ti! –Heero dizendo assim, dramaticamente, tomou o veneno. E caiu, inconsciente em cima dela. Relena acordou e vendo Heero caído deitado em cima dela, exclamou desesperada:

_Heero! Não! Você não pode morrer! Você tem de me matar!!!

*

**Titanic**

Estavam todos no cinema. Foram assistir Titanic. Relena chorava e chorava inconsolável, de tanta emoção e tristeza. Os cincos tentavam disfarçar. Mas ela chorava e chorava....

Akane por sua vez roncava, dormindo confortavelmente em sua cadeira.

Até que o filme acabou e as luzes se acenderam.

_Ahhhh.... o Jack morreu.... buáááááááááá´!!!!

Eles olhavam para ela sem saber o que fazer. Enquanto isso, Wu Fei tentava acordar Akane.

_Levanta logo, Akane!

_Hã? O que? Que está acontecendo? Onde eu tô? Porque tá tão escuro?

_Já acabou o filme, Akane. –Quatre explicou generoso.

_Ah é? E o que houve com a Relena? –Akane apontou-a e todos olharam a menina se debulhando em lágrimas e explicando:

_Você viu.... ele morreu!!! –ela apontou a tela, os créditos corriam e a Celine Dion cantava –O Jack deixou a Rose......

_Relena! Mas já é a terceira vez que você vem ver esse filme.... –Heero não suportava mais. Estavam todos quase se afogando num rio de lágrimas. Já não bastava todo o pânico aquático do filme...

_Ah.... a parte mais emocionante foi eles jogando carta.... né? –Akane disse displicente com um sorrisinho doce. Todos olharam para ela pasmos.

_Até onde você assistiu? –Trowa perguntou sério.

_Até a parte de eles jogando carta....

Aquele silêncio profundo só podia significar incredulidade. Ela olhava inocente para eles. Mas Relena:

_Ele morreu!!!! Morreu!!!!! Morreu... morreu! Coitada!!! Porque isso tinha de acontecer???? –continuava chorando sem consolo.

_Alguém chame o resgate.... a menina tá morrendo aqui... –Heero disse cético.

*

**O novo ms**

_Duo! Já para cozinha pilotar o fogão! –Akane ordenou autoritária.

_Ah.... mas como pilota isso? Cadê o radar? E a autodestruição?

Akane olhava incrédula para Duo, que ficava procurando os joysticks, levantando os queimadores.

_Duo isto é um fogão. –ela disse chateada –Olha! A cockpit é aqui dentro! –ela disse, abrindo o forno e ele, curioso e inocente, enfiou a cabeça lá dentro. Ela soltou uma gargalhada cruel e acendeu o fogo.

_AHHH! O Zero System!!! –ele gritou tirando a cabeça lá de dentro, todo chamuscado. E ela? Bem, seu sorriso maligno brilhava estampado no rosto.

* * *

**Free Talk**

Para relaxar, resolvi postar essas tirinhas que eu e minhas amigas inventamos no colegial. A maior parte são momentos cômicos de _spoof_ com os personagens e algumas paródias d filmes e livros. Temos a presença da Akane, que apesar de OC foi muito bem integrada na turma, porque ela é um dos grandes elementos cômicos da história em si e não podia faltar sua presença nas tirinhas.

O motivo dessas tirinhas existirem é porque no final dos mangás do Gundam Wing, Koichi Tokita sempre colocava diversas tirinhas brincando com cenas e com características dos personagens, e era a coisa mais divertida para a gente inventar enquanto esperava o professor passar mais lição ou enrolava na aula de educação física.

Não postei todas as que fizemos, têm algumas bem absurdas (XD), mas pode ser que futuramente eu venha postá-las aqui.

Beijos e abraços!

13.12.2008


End file.
